Cowboy, Take Me Away
by Michelle285
Summary: My late, late response to the iPod challenge.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the songs, and I didn't think up the challenge. I do own the ideas though, and that's something, right? I own the mistakes too, there was no beta for this, because I wanted to get it right up, and I figured since this was sort of a challenge, it would be cheating to have a beta. _

_A/N: So, I know I'm a bit late on writing this, but when I hit shuffle on my iPod and the first song was…well, you'll see, I couldn't resist. And this might be bad; I'm not good with on the spot stuff, so I guess we'll see Enjoy!_

**Cowboy, Take Me Away- Dixie Chicks**

"I hate my house!" Mary growled, at work one day. "I hate this town. I want to get away, for just a week! I want my family to have to fend for themselves. I want to get rid of Raph, I want to…"

"Mare," Marshall began, getting ready to talk her down as he always did. "We take witnesses on transfers all the time, and you get away then. Your family fends for themselves then, Raph doesn't bother you then."

Mary shook her head, "That's not the same. We have to do that. I want to do something completely spontaneous."

Marshall raised his eyebrows, and Mary looked at him suspiciously.

"Let's go!" Marshall said.

Mary smiled at him, "Cowboy, take me away!"

**Everything- Michael Buble **

He always thought about Mary. Before he did something, he thought about how it might affect Mary. Before he said anything, he thought about how Mary might take it.

She knew. He knew she knew. She knew about what he felt, but she would never mention it. She knew that her smile got him to do things that he would never do otherwise. She knew how she affected him, and she used that to her advantage.

Everything that happened made him think of Mary. Marshall was always thinking of Mary, no matter what. The only problem was: she might never think of him the way he thought of her. Although she was obviously his everything, he was never going to be hers.

**The Guy That Says Goodbye to You Is Out of His Mind- Griffin House**

Mary didn't know where to turn. She didn't know what to do. Raph had never told her she didn't love him. She thought she pretended very well.

Mary didn't know how she ended up at the dance studio where her mom worked, but when she got out of the car that's where she was. She went up to the window and watched her mom work.

Mary thought about how her mom had always needed her to take care of her and how she was never there when Mary needed her most. What was Mary doing here then? As she was getting ready to turn around, her mom looked up and saw her.

Jinx rushed out and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, honey," Jinx said, holding her. "The guy that says goodbye to you…he's must be out of his mind."

**Brass Bed- Josh Gracin**

"Don't go," he begged her. "You don't have to go yet."

"It's late," Mary told him. "I have to get to work; you have to get to work."

"It's cold outside, stay here, just for a little while," Raph begged her.

"I can't just ditch work, Raph," Mary said. "I have responsibilities, and so do you."

"Mary," Raph sighed. "I love you so much."

Mary shook her head, "Raph, come on."

"It's raining. Don't go right now. Just, stay with me," Raph repeated.

Mary didn't know what was possessing her right now, but suddenly decided that 15 more minutes wouldn't hurt.

**Your Body is a Wonderland- John Mayer**

Marshall was laying in bed with her. It was amazing. He never thought he would get here with her. He never thought he would get this far with her. Mary was amazing.

Well, it wasn't so much her that was amazing (although she was), it was more her body that was amazing. Everything she did in bed was beautiful; there was no movement from her that didn't surpass his wildest dreams. It was like…a wonderland for him.

"Marshall," Mary called. "Marshall."

Marshall slowly woke up from his slumber and while Mary was in bed with him, it wasn't his bed, it was a hotel bed. He remembered the transfer they took the witness, the snowstorm, how they couldn't get back to Albuquerque and how this was the only room available, with one full bed.

A cold shower was definitely in order and right away!

**Bring It on Home- Little Big Town**

Stan couldn't stand it for much longer today. He had been hit with paper wads, he had filled out paperwork that cleared Mary from the things she had done on the last three transfers and tried to give her a strict talking-to, but it didn't really work out. He loved those two marshal's out there, they were the best in the business, but right now, he was stressed!

When the phone in the office rang, he was sure it was going to be another person from the Feds office, telling him about something else Mary did on another transfer. "What!" Stan growled into the phone.

"Hard day?" Eleanor guessed.

Stan felt the strain in his shoulders lessen just a bit from hearing her voice, "The usual stuff."

"Ah," Eleanor said, completely understanding, from having worked in the office herself.

"Well, when you can, come home. Tell me about it, and I know I can make you feel better," Eleanor said by way of parting.

Stan hung up the phone and filled out the rest of the paperwork with a small smile on his face. He knew what was waiting for him at home, and that made everything alright.

**Why Didn't I Think of That- Doug Stone**

They all thought he was stupid, but he really wasn't. Raph knew she didn't really love him as much as she could. He knew the smiles she gave him were forced. He knew she was happiest when she was with the other man. Why else would she run off to Marshall when she was upset?

Raph wondered what it was that Marshall did that he didn't. What did Marshall have that Raph would never get from Mary. Well, that was easy, his trust. He had done too much to break Mary's trust already, he wasn't getting it back.

Marshall, on the other hand, knew that she wasn't happy with Raph, but she had agreed to marry him. She was engaged, and she didn't break her promises. He should have asked her out before Raph got to her, but he knew that would have never worked. Mary would have ran for the hills and he would have lost everything.

**Walk Like an Egyptian- The Bangles**

Eleanor had the radio on in the office and Mary groaned when one of the songs by The Bangles came blasting through the speakers.

"This has to be the worst song in the world," Mary griped. "I mean, really, it makes no sense whatsoever!"

Marshall looked at her, "Where is your sense of fun. It's not supposed to make sense; it's supposed to be fun."

"Songs are supposed to tell stories, make people feel good…or bad, depending on their situation," Mary contradicted.

Marshall got up and held his hand out to Eleanor, "May I have this dance?"

Eleanor smiled and put her hand in his. Marshall turned to Mary, "Let me show you how to have fun."

Marshall and Eleanor danced around the office to the fast tune. The "walk like an Egyptian" was the funniest part. They broke their hold and walked around in a circle moving their arms in crazy ways. Before Mary knew what was happening, she was being pulled up from her seat by Marshall and she was dancing around too. She didn't stop him because she was enjoying it. Sure, she would complain afterwards, but right now she was actually having fun.

Stan came out of his office and just stared at his two Inspectors and his girlfriend. They were crazy, but it was obvious they were having fun, and he wasn't going to stop them just yet.

**Don't- Billy Currington**

"Stay just a little bit longer!" he begged her.

"I want to, but I really do have to go now," she said.

"If you leave now, you'll make me crazy!" he exclaimed.

"I'll come back!" she promised.

As soon as she said that, her flight called for boarding. "I'll be back, Peter, I promise! I'm just going to check on something and I'll pay you back as soon as I find out that everything is okay."

Peter watched her walk away and worried that she would never come back. He didn't care about his money as much as he cared about her. As she stepped on the plane, the only word he could manage to whisper was, "Don't…"

**Johnny and June- Heidi Newfield**

Brandi had always loved Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash. When she was a little girl, she listened to all the songs they sang, together or apart. Everything Johnny Cash sang, she listened to; everything he did, she wanted to do. Mary made sure Brandi had all of Johnny Cash's CD's. Brandi still didn't know how she did it, but she managed.

When she was growing up, she always put on a black shirt, black pants and a black hat and said she was the "Man in Black." Mary then had to pretend to be June and Brandi would get the biggest kick out of that. They did this almost every day until Brandi was at least ten, and Brandi always loved every minute of it. Secretly, Mary did too.

Brandi was on her bed crying that night. Her deadbeat boyfriend had just broken up with her and she was so sure this was going to be the great love of her life. The kind she had been looking for forever.

Mary came in and saw her crying. She instinctively knew what was wrong. "Hey, that may not have been your Johnny and June love but…I'm still June."

Brandi gave a half smile, "And I'll be the Man in Black. And If I never get a great love like that, you'll always be June won't you?"

"You got it," Mary agreed. ""Till death do us part."

_So, if it was bad, please tell me. I didn't proofread, because I would be tempted to change things, and I couldn't. If you liked one, tell me. If you hated one, tell me. If I centered too much on Mary and Marshall (which I'm pretty sure I did), tell me. Basically, review and tell me everything you thought as you read! I would really appreciate it, since this was my first time writing without a beta and writing without planning. Oh, and should you hate this one, but come across another story of mine, please give it a chance. That one would have been planned and betaed. Please review! _

**ihinhh**


End file.
